Bento
by unesa-chan
Summary: Buatkan lagi/Apa kau bilang?/Telurnya terlalu manis untukku. Kau harus memperbaiki bentomu jika ingin ku maafkan/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/Happy reading !


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat dari kejauhan dua orang gadis yang tengah memperbincangkan sesuatu. Gadis pertama yang memiliki warna rambut yang begitu mencolok–terlihat sibuk dengan layar ponselnya. Sesekali ia mengajak bicara gadis kedua, yang kemudian akan ditanggapi dengan jeritan-jeritan kecil dan mata berbinar oleh si gadis kedua. Beberapa pasang mata yang terlihat kagum pun menemani perjalanan mereka di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Jadi begitulah~ sebelum akhir tahun nanti, mereka akan mengadakan konser disini," jelas Sakura pada Ino setelah membaca sebuah artikel di internet yang memuat berita tentang _boyband _kesayangannya itu. Tangan kanannya membentuk huruv 'V' disertai cengiran khas yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"B-benarkah? Kyaaa~! Aku tak sabar untuk membeli tiketnya! Kapan sih mereka akan menjualnya Saku~?" ujar Ino menanggapi. Kedua tangannya sengaja ia satukan seperti hendak berdoa dan matanya terlihat sangat berbinar. Tak lupa ia juga mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk menambah kesan imut yang entah kenapa selalu membuat beberapa pasang mata itu hampir pingsan di tempat.

Sakura menatap ke arah gadis _blonde_ itu dengan tatapan jijik. Ia paham betul maksud dari perubahan sikap gadis itu yang tiba-tiba berpose imut. Apalagi kalau bukan ingin menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswa kelas satu itu. Dasar pecinta daun muda _iyuuhh_.

"Umm.. perkiraannya sih sekitar awal bulan depan."

Ino kembali manggut-manggut saat mendengar info berharga itu dari mulut sahabatnya. Bagaimana pun gadis itu harus bisa mendapatkan tiket itu sesegera mungkin dan tentu saja dengan cara apapun. Masih teringat jelas tentang kejadian konser _Super Show 5 _tahun lalu. Dimana ia benar-benar harus mengantri sepanjang hari hanya untuk mendapatkan tiket karnaval.

Memang butuh perjuangan sih, tapi itu sebanding dengan pengalaman yang ia dapat malam itu. Gadis itu benar-benar berada tepat di depan Siwon! Ini Siwon loh! _Prince Charming_ nya SJ yang memiliki wajah sangat rupawan, dengan bentuk tubuh yang dapat membuat setiap gadis menjerit histeris. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang berakhir dengan mimisan, kemudian pingsan di tempat.

Walaupun yang akan konser beberapa bulan lagi bukanlah SJ dan debut mereka terbilang masih sangat baru, namun _boyband_ yang satu ini sudah _memborong_ banyak penghargaan. Fans mereka juga sangat banyak dan mengingat hal itu, rasanya Ino memang harus mengulang _perjuangannya_ seperti tahun lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayahku berniat untuk memesankan tiket pada seorang temannya. Kau mau?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba yang mampu membuat nostalgia gadis pirang tersebut langsung buyar seketika. Ia pun langsung menatap kedua _emerald_ itu dengan wajah tak percaya. Gadis itu bahkan mengira bahwa ia tadi sudah salah dengar. Mungkin ia harus menuruti usulan ibunya untuk memperiksakan diri pada dokter THT.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya dan kini gadis _blonde_ itu tahu bahwa ia memang tak salah dengar.

"Kyaa~! Tentu saja mau! Aaa terima kasih Sakura~ kau memang sahabatku yang paling baiikkk sepanjang masa~! Muach!"

Satu kecupan singkat pun mendarat secara mendadak pada pipi tembam gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura merasa jijik dan tak henti-hentinya menggosok bekas kecupan itu dengan sapu tangan hijau miliknya–seolah ia akan terjangkit _virus_ mematikan jika pipinya tak segera di _steril_ kan.

"Gyah.. aku sadar kok mengenai statusmu yang jomblo akut itu, tapi kan tidak usah menciumku seperti ini Baka! Menjijikan," gerutu Sakura sambil terus melakukan aktivitasnya.

"_Ne_? Bukankah kau senang ya dicium oleh orang lain? Lagipula kau kan sering melakukan hal ini dengan Sasori-_nii_," ujar Ino dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Hei jangan menunjukkan wajah polosmu itu! Jika yang menciumku itu pangeran tampan sih tak masalah! Suho _oppa,_ misalnya. Atau Siwon _oppa_ juga boleh. Dan lagi Sasori itu kan kakak kandungku. Jadi aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika ia menciumku siang malam. Tapi masalahnya yang menciumku itu kau Baka! Bagaimana jika aku terjangkit _virus_ jomblo tingkat akutmu itu?! Lalu di hari kelima, aku akan berubah menjadi sepertimu dan bergabung dengan JCB?! Ini benar-benar mengerikan!" ujar Sakura panjang lebar dan terdengar sangat histeris serta berlebihan tentunya.. Oh baiklah, sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura bersikap _lebay_ seperti ini?

Ino bahkan bersumpah tadi sempat melihat sejenis _Ameterasu_ yang membara-bara di sekeliling sahabatnya itu. Seharusnya ia menyiapkan seember air toilet saja untuk memadamkan api hitam yang merupakan mitos masyarakat setempat. Atau mungkin tidak. Karena jika ia melakukan hal tersebut, dapat dipastikan bahwa _calon_ tiketnya itu akan melayang sesegera mungkin.

"_Ameterasu_ mu tadi muncul lagi loh," kata Ino sambil menunjuk sekeliling Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Lupakan saja. Ah yangomong-ngomong soal JCB, aku sudah diangkat loh sebagai dewan ketua. Partisipasi adik-adik kelas kita juga cukup baik. Katanya mereka sangat senang berada di _club_ sekolah yang berisikan anak-anak dengan status dan pengalaman percintaan yang sama!" lanjut Ino dengan wajah yang kelewat berbinar. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia merasa sangat mual dan bahkan hampir muntah saat mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

Untuk sekedar informasi, JCB adalah singkatan dari Jones Club Bersatu. Didirikan oleh Yamanaka Ino dua tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu ia masih kelas satu SMA dan entah kenapa ide konyol untuk mendirikan _club_ ini langsung di setujui oleh kepala sekolah tercinta. Awalnya, ia hanya merasa prihatin dengan para jomblo diluar sana (atau lebih tepatnya di lingkungan sekolah) yang tidak mendapat tempat perlindungan dari ejekan dan hinaan masyarakat sekolah–tutur gadis yang kini sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Usia dimana kelabilan seorang abege benar-benar diuji dan mencapai _klimaksnya_.

Selain itu, _club_ ini juga merupakan wadah untuk berbagi pengalaman serta informasi tentang _kurs kejombloan_–katanya mereka tak mau kalah dengan nilai mata uang. _'Mata uang aja ada yang ditukar, masa hati kamu ngga ada'_–begitulah salah satu semboyannya. Menjijikan memang, namun itulah kenyataannya. Percaya atau tidak, semboyan itu mampu merekrut anak-anak polos yang baru saja lulus Sekolah Menengah Pertama kemarin. Kekuatan para jomblo memang mengerikan.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah melihat _teaser dance_ Kai kemarin? Dia sangat keren loh~ aku saja yang bukan _fans_ nya sangat kagum padanya," ujar Sakura sambil sesekali membalas sapa teman-teman dan beberapa adik kelasnya yang bertemu di sepanjang koridor. Maklum saja, gadis bersurai merah muda itu memang cukup populer. Terlebih dengan sikap ramah yang ia miliki dan posisinya sebagai ketua _club _karate.

"Iya aku sudah lihat kok! Dia memang mengagumkan sekali~ tapi kau tidak boleh mengambilnya _Jidat_! Kai hanya milikku seorang~!" seru Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya (lagi) yang kini terlihat seperti sedang merajuk. Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tampang datar kemudian memencet hidung gadis itu hingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Aphaa yang khau lakhukhan Bakhaa?!"

"_Ne, _aku tak akan pernah mengambil Kai _mu_ itu," cibir Sakura. "Lagipula, aku lebih suka Suho _oppa_. Menurutku dia lebih tampan dari Kai. Suaranya juga lebih bagus."

"Tapi _dance oppa_ lebih keren daripada Suho!" ujar Ino dengan napas tersenggal-senggal akibat ulah Sakura tadi.

"Tetap saja menurutku Suho _oppa_ itu lebih keren daripada Kai~ ya iyalah, dia kan suami masa depanku HAHAHA" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

Kalau sudah begini perseteruan kecil-kecilan tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Sakura akan tetap mempertahankan argumentasinya, begitu juga Ino. Mereka tak akan berhenti adu mulut hingga salah satu dari mereka tak dapat membalas perkataan lainnya dan berujung dengan kalah telak.

"Mana mau Suho dengan gadis tomboy sepertimu yang bahkan belum pernah melakukan ciuman pertamanya! _Weee~_"

Glek

Muncullah perempatan siku di kening Sakura saat mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya sendiri. Dari semua topik pembicaraan, entah kenapa gadis kelahiran 23 Maret itu paling membenci topik ini. _First kiss!_

"Bagus dong~! Berarti aku akan menyimpan ciuman pertamaku hanya untuk Suho _oppa_! Daripada kau yang sama sekali tak bisa _dance_, tapi malah suka pada seorang _dancer_! Aku masih ingat kejadian tahun lalu saat kau memaksa tampil di festival sekolah. Lalu berujung dengan cedera pergelangan kakimu HAHAHA kasihan sekali...," balas Sakura.

HA! _Skak matt!_

'_Rasakan itu Baka!'_ inner Sakura tertawa penuh kebahagian saat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Ino. Sepertinya gadis itu telah berhasil membalikkan keadaan.

"Itu kan namanya totalitas!" bela Ino tak mau kalah.

"Tetap saja menyedihkan," sindir Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar puas sekarang.

"Ukhh! Kalau begitu aku mendoakanmu agar... agar seseorang dapat merebut ciuman pertamamu sehingga kau tak bisa memberikannya pada Suho!"

"HA! Kalau begitu semoga saja doamu cepat terkabul, nona Yamanaka~"

"Dasar jidat lebar!"

"Babi!"

"Jidat lebar lebar lebar!"

"Babi babi babi!"

"Jidat lebar lebar lebar lebar lebar lebar lebar lebar lebar!"

"Babi babi babi babi babi ba–kyaa!"

Bruk

"Astaga Sakura!" pekik Ino tertahan saat melihat sahabatnya itu terjatuh dari tangga. Rupanya acara saling ejek tadi menyebabkan mereka lupa bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah berada di ujung koridor–dimana terdapat tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

"Ukhh..," rintih Sakura tertahan–syok atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Anehnya, gadis itu tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun di sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti baru saja jatuh diatas sebuah matras atau apapun itu yang terasa sangat empuk. Hal aneh juga ia rasakan pada bibirnya. Bibir mungilnya itu seperti sedang bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang terasa lembut namun sedikit basah. Sedikit aneh, namun memberikan sensasi tersendiri padanya.

_Nagih_ eh?

"Sakura kau tidak apa–astaga..," kata Ino syok saat melihat posisi gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang kini tengah bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda. Namun bukan itu yang membuat semburat merah menghiasi paras cantik Ino, melainkan karena ia melihat bibir Sakura yang sedang bertautan dengan bibir pemuda tersebut.

"Ng?"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan dan mendapati sepasang _onyx_ yang tengah memandangnya dalam diam. Kening Sakura berkerut saat menyadari bahwa jarak ini terlalu dekat bahkan untuk ukuran orang yang sedang berbincang. Sakura bahkan tak ingat sedang berbincang dengan pemuda asing ini. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berdebat dengan Ino di koridor. Kemudian ada tangga dan–ah iya! Gadis itu baru ingat bahwa ia baru saja terjatuh dari tangga karena kecerobohannya.

Sepertinya ia menimpa pemuda ini saat terjatuh tadi. Tentu saja itulah penyebab mengapa ia tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun pada tubuhnya. Namun entah kenapa setelah mengingat semua kejadian tersebut, ia masih merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Ng.. Sakura," panggil Ino yang kini berada tak jauh darinya.

"Itu.. mau sampai kapan kau menempelkan bibirmu padanya?"

Kening Sakura kembali berkerut tanda tak mengerti. Ditatapnya Ino yang terlihat sedang menggigit bibirnya kecil disertai semburat merah yang telah memenuhi setiap inci wajahnya. Kesal karena sikap lamban Sakura, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya dengan liar–seolah memberikan sebuah kode untuk segera melihat ke arah bibirnya sendiri.

Kedua _emeraldnya_ langsung terbelalak saat mengerti arti kode yang baru saja diberikan oleh Ino. Gadis itu pun langsung menarik diri dari pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan hah?!" pekik Sakura tertahan sambil terus mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. _Lipgloss_ yang baru saja ia oleskan setelah bel istirahat tadi terlihat membekas di sapu tangan hijaunya itu.

"Kau sudah gila ya?!" fitnah Sakura lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya kemudian segera beranjak. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, pemuda tersebut melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Melihat kepergian punggung tegap itu, Sakura hanya bisa mendecih tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun?! Bahkan kata maaf sekali pun tak terdengar dari mulutnya!

"Hei! Bukankah seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku!?" teriak Sakura yang mampu membuat pemuda asing itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap Sakura dari jauh. Kedua tangannya sengaja ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Sakura pun segera menghampirinya dengan wajah gusar.

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku!" ujar Sakura tegas saat sudah berada tepat di hadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa?"

Sakura kembali mendecih. Ia bahkan tak sungkan untuk menatap tajam pemuda tersebut yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti itu. "Kau tidak ingat kesalahan apa yang sudah kau perbuat tadi padaku? Wow hebat sekali.."

"Aku tidak ingat," kata pemuda itu dengan nada yang terbilang sangat datar. Kini pemuda itu mengamati gadis yang terlihat sangat gusar itu dari atas hingga bawah. Kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada bibir mungil gadis itu. Sebuah seringaian kecil pun langsung muncul di sudut bibirnya saat mengerti maksud kemarahan gadis ini.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah kelancanganku yang telah menciummu, sepertinya kau salah paham nona. Kau yang telah menubrukku tadi sewaktu aku melewati tangga. Jadi, kurasa kecelakan itu bukanlah kesalahanku," lanjut pemuda itu dengan tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat melepaskan bibirmu dari _milikku_ jika memang itu adalah kecelakaan? Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap tanggap!" selidik Sakura.

"Dan mendorongmu begitu saja? Lelaki macam apa aku ini yang tega mendorong seorang gadis yang baru saja terjatuh dari tangga?"

Sakura terdiam saat mendengar penyangkalan pemuda itu. Tapi ia masih kesal karena pemuda itu telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya yang rencananya akan ia berikan pada suami masa depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho _oppa_?

"T-tetap saja kau salah karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Lagipula kau ini siapa sih? Berani sekali berbicara selancang ini padaku?!"

Pemuda itu kembali menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak suka. Kemudian ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut. "Oh ya? Bukankah kau yang sudah lancang karena memfitnah seorang yang tak bersalah? Sudahlah, aku masih punya banyak urusan dan tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi anak kecil sepertimu."

Glek

Oh _yeah.. _dan sekarang kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepala Sakura. Kalimat serupa dengan yang dulu Sasori sering katakan padanya.

Brengsek.

.

.

.

Zressss

Sakura menghela napas pasrah saat memandang rintikan atau yang lebih tepatnya guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Kemudian melirik arlojinya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kalau saja ia menuruti perintah ibunya untuk membawa payung, mungkin ia tak akan terperangkap di sekolah selama ini. Ya, jam belajarnya sudah berakhir sejak pukul 2 siang tadi, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hal itu dikarenakan guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat mengenai perihal jam belajar tambahan bagi siswa-siswi kelas 3.

Jika kau menanyakan tentang keberadaan Ino, gadis menyebalkan itu sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia beralasan harus menjaga Ibunya yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Sakura mengetahui bahwa hal itu memang benar, namun gadis itu tetap merasa jengkel karena kejadian siang tadi. Gara-gara doa Ino mengenai _first kiss_ itu, Sakura benar-benar kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Mungkin ia harus mempercayai perkataan ayahnya tentang di _hijabahnya_ doa-doa pada hari Jum'at.

"Ukh.. hujannya lama sekali sih. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku akan pulang terlambat."

Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah ide di kepala gadis itu. Sepertinya menerjang hujan bukanlah ide yang buruk daripada ia berada di sekolah ini lebih lama lagi.

"Kau bisa terkena flu jika berniat untuk menerobos hujan," ujar suara baritone di belakangnya.

Sontak Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah menatapnya. Sakura mendecih, kemudian segera melemparkan pandangannya ke gerbang sekolah.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Terserah saja, aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Pemuda itu pun berjalan melalui Sakura menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam _metallic_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Sakura melirik mobil tersebut dari sudut matanya. Ingin rasanya meminta pemuda menyebalkan itu untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun harga diri gadis itu terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

Tinnn~!

"Kau mau naik tidak?" kata pemuda itu setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hah? Kau bicara padaku?"

"Memangnya ada orang lain yang sedang berdiri disitu selain kau?" balasnya dengan nada bicara yang lebih sarkatis. Perempatan siku pun langsung muncul di kening Sakura. Ingin rasanya ia melempar wajah angkuh itu dengan sepatunya–selagi kaca mobilnya terbuka. Tapi Sakura segera mengurungkan niat buruknya tersebut dan membuka pintu mobil. Sepertinya ini adalah cara satu-satunya agar dapat pulang ke rumah.

.

.

"Apa?! Kemarin kau pulang bersama pantat ayam itu?!

Sakura langsung menutup kedua telinganya sesaat setelah mendengar lengkingan suara Ino. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa gadis _blonde_ itu tetap memiliki suara senyaring itu padahal tadi suara mereka telah dikuras habis saat pelajaran musik.

"Responmu itu sangat tak wajar nona Yamanaka. Dan namanya adalah Sasuke, bukan pantat ayam."

"Cih! Aku bahkan tak sudi mendengar namanya. Hei seharusnya kan aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu Baka! Sikapmu itu yang sangat tak wajar. Pokoknya aku sangat tak setuju mengenai hubunganmu dengan pantat ayam itu! Titik!" rajuk Ino. "Cepat putuskan dia!"

Satu sentilan yang cukup menyakitkan pun langsung mendarat di kening Ino. Sepertinya Sakura cukup kesal dengan respon berlebihan yang diberikan sahabatnya itu.

"Putuskan apanya? Memangnya siapa yang baru jadian hah?"

"Loh? Bukannya kemarin kau baru saja jadian dengan pantat ayam itu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah polosnya sembari mengusap bekas sentilan Sakura tadi.

"Tch siapa yang jadian sih? Kemarin dia hanya mengantarku pulang karena kebetulan berpapasan di koridor."

"Ooo hahaha begitu rupanya.. tapi aku tetap tak setuju dengan kedekatan kalian berdua!"

Sakura mengacak rambut nerah jambunya itu dengan frustasi. Sepertinya sulit sekali menjelaskan kejadian kemarin pada gadis lamban ini. Apa perlu ia menyeret pemuda itu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino?!

"Sudah kukatakan kan, kami tidak sedekat itu.."

"Huh, ini semua salahmu karena mengajakku melewati sayap utara! Kalau saja kita lewat sayap barat, kita tak akan bertemu dengan pemuda brengsek yang telah merebut ciuman pertamamu itu kan?!"

"Kau pikir berkat siapa aku begini hah? Jika kau tidak menyumpahiku macam-macam, mungkin aku tak akan jatuh menimpanya, dan kejadian memalukan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi sudahlah, hal itu tidak penting lagi. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya karena telah mengantarku pulang tempo hari."

"Ya ya ya, mungkin ia memang tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Tapi tetap saja aku tak setuju kau dengannya! Aku mau ke kantin sajalah! Capek sekali berteriak dan merasa khawatir padamu, namun tak digubris!"

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan saat melihat Ino mulai menjauh dengan bibir yang ditekuk sembilan puluh derajat. Terkadang sikap sahabatnya itu memang tak bisa di prediksi. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sosok pemuda yang baru saja ia sebut-sebut itu melintas tak jauh dari ruang musik. Bagaimana pun juga hari ini ia harus meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih atas kejadian tempo hari. Harus.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Ukh.. jalannya cepat sekali sih. Niatku untuk meminta maaf pun langsung pudar saat rambut model pantat ayam itu menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan. Padahal tadi aku benar-benar yakin melihatnya melewati koridor ini. Atau mungkin ia berbelok ke sebelah sana ya?

"Uumm.. _senpai_.. tolong terimalah surat dariku."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara gadis dari arah kiri. Sepertinya ia sangat gugup hingga suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar seperti itu. Tunggu, sepertinya aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Sangat mirip dengan suara Tayuya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menerimanya."

"T-tapi kau bisa menjawabnya besok, _senpai_. Aku akan menunggu."

"Maaf."

Dengan memberanikan diri, aku mengintip kedua siapa gadis yang sedang menyatakan cinta itu. Aku membekap mulutku sendiri saat mengetahui siapa gadis yang tadi ditolak cintanya itu. Ternyata dia memang Tayuya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa dan hampir menangis. Sayangnya aku tak dapat melihat secara langsung wajah pemuda yang menolaknya tadi karena terhalang oleh tiang.

Sial.

Aku mengepal tanganku gusar. Sebenarnya siapa sih pemuda yang berani menyakiti juniorku itu? Ia bahkan langsung menolak tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun. Benar-benar tak berperasaan!

"B-baiklah Sasuke _senpai_. Maaf sudah menyita banyak waktumu. Aku permisi," ujar Tayuya pelan. Kemudian ia terlihat terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku mengerutkan keningku sambil mencerna kalimat terakhir Tayuya. Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar nama Sasuke dari mulut gadis itu.

"Haah dia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _senpai_?! Apa aku tak salah dengar?! Berarti aku dan dia seangkatan dong?" pekikku tertahan saat pemuda itu berbalik dan kini aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali menatapku tajam dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Uukh.. aku benar-benar benci sekali dengan ekspresinya saat ini!

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu sih?!" seruku.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu."

Sebenarnya ia ini tipe manusia seperti apa sih? Kenapa sering sekali meniru ucapan orang-orang di dekatku? Pertama Sasori, lalu sekarang Ino. Apa jangan-jangan ia memiliki mata dalam legenda yang dapat menirukan segala hal? Itu loh.. yang namanya persis seperti alat yang sering kugunakan saat memasak mi goreng dirumah. Uumm saringan?

"Kau menghalangi jalanku saja. Sudah sana minggir."

Keningku langsung berkedut saat mendengar kalimat sarkatis berikutnya yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tuhan, tolong ijinkan aku untuk menampar mulutnya sekarang juga!

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat minggir."

"Tch. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ucapku dengan nada yang kurasa naik satu oktaf. Cih, apa sebaiknya aku urungkan niatku saja ya?

"Hn? Apa itu?"

Aku menghela napasku sejenak. Sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk mengucapkan kata maaf pada orang menyebalkan seperti dia.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana pun juga aku sudah keterlaluan membentakmu seperti itu. Kemarin adalah murni kecerobohanku. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang."

Namun ia sama sekali tak merespon perkataanku. Ia hanya menatapku dalam diam dan entah kenapa wajahku mulai terasa panas. Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain agar ia tak melihat wajahku yang sudah memerah ini. Ini sangat memalukan!

**Normal POV**

"Buatkan aku bento."

Sakura kembali menatap kedua _onyx_ itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa?"

"Buatkan aku bento yang dapat membuatku terkesan. Dengan begitu permintaan maafmu akan kuterima," ia mengulang kembali ucapannya.

"T-tunggu dulu–"

"Atap sekolah saat jam istirahat makan siang. Jangan sampai terlambat," perintah Sasuke sambil berjalan tenang saat melewati gadis bersurai bersurai merah muda itu.

"A-apa? Woi pantat ayam! Memangnya siapa yang sudi membuatkanmu bekal hah?!"

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh paksaan pada pemuda yang kini tengah melahap nasi terakhirnya itu. Kedua _emerald_ nya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia menyerahkan kotak bekal yang kini sudah tersapu habis isinya pada Sakura. Kemudian ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Tapi telur gulungnya terlalu manis. Dan aku benci manis."

Sakura hanya mencibir saat mendengar krirtikan yang ditujukan padanya. Dasar pemuda tak tahu berterima kasih. Seharusnya ia mencampurkan makanan itu dengan sedikit bahan kimia milik Ibunya saja. Jika ia melakukan hal tersebut, dapat dipastikan bahwa sekarang Sasuke dalam keadaan sekarat di tempat. Ha!

"Ya ya terserah kau saja. Jadi hutangku sudah lunas kan?" kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari lantai. Ia ingin segera menyusul Ino ke kantin dan mengisi perut yang sudah berbunyi itu.

"Buatkan lagi."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Telurnya terlalu manis untukku. Kau harus memperbaiki bentomu jika ingin ku maafkan."

"Wo wo wo.. itu kan tidak ada di perjanjian! Aku tak ingat kau pernah mengatakan agar membuatnya sesuai dengan seleramu, _Tuan_."

Sasuke ikut beranjak dari lantai. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Sasuke terlihat menyeringai dan Sakura terlihat sangat dongkol. Wajah gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tak enak untuk dipandang.

"Seharusnya kau bisa langsung mencerna perintahku, _Nona_. Bukankah _membuatku terkesan_ cukup menjelaskan semuanya? Itu berarti kau harus membuat bento itu sesuai dengan selera makanku."

"Jam istirahat makan siang di tempat yang sama."

Kepergian Sasuke diiringi dengan bunyi tertutupnya pintu karatan itu. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan gusar. Sepertinya memasukkan beberapa tetes bahan kimia bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" sambut suara baritone sesaat setelah Sakura tiba di atap.

"Macet. Tadi ada truk sampah yang mogok di koridor," kata gadis itu sambil menekankan setiap kalimatnya. Ia pun segera duduk di seberang Sasuke dan membuka bento yang sudah ia buat tadi pagi.

"Kenapa kau tak memakan brokoli nya?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke menyisihkan sayuran hijau itu di pinggir kotak makan.

"Aku benci brokoli."

Wajah gadis itu semakin tertekuk saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke mengenai brokoli. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan oleh pemuda itu di akhir acara _icip-icip _nya itu.

"Lain kali jangan meletakkan brokoli di bentoku. Buatkan lagi."

Sepertinya Haruno Sakura memiliki rutinitas baru selain belajar dan mengikuti ekskul karate di sekolah. _Tukang masak _Uchiha eh?

.

.

"_Nasinya terlalu keras."_

"_Tambahkan tomatnya."_

"_Jangan terlalu banyak mencampurkan penyedap rasa pada sup nya."_

"_Kau pikir sedang membuatkan bekal untuk anak TK?!"_

Tuk

Ujung pensil Sakura patah karena ia menekannya terlalu kuat. Gadis itu mendesah pelan kemudian meraut pensilnya hingga tajam kembali. Rupanya memasak untuk si pantat ayam itu dapat membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi belajar. Untung saja ia hanya sedang latihan soal-soal di kelas. Bisa gawat jika hal ini terjadi pada saat mengerjakan ujian nasional.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Ah ya?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Anko _sensei_ sedang menatapnya sangar. _Ups_, gadis itu bahkan lupa bahwa ia sedang belajar matematika.

"Sudah selesai dengan lembar soalmu, nona Haruno?"

"Ng sedikit lagi _sensei_."

"Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu dan jangan hanya melamunkan Uchiha Sasuke saja," ujar Anko _sensei_ dengan nada yang tak bersahabat.

Sontak hal itu membuat seisi kelas tergelak dan kini wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sangat merah. Sakura pun segera menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lembar soalnya itu untuk menutupinya.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Jadi selama ini kau sudah membuatkannya bento?!" seru Ino dengan hebohnya. Namun Sakura langsung bersikap tanggap dan membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tisu.

"Berisik ah."

"Puah! Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?"

"Karena kau akan berisik seperti ini dan membuat seisi kantin menatap kita dengan pandangan aneh."

Ino mengerjap matanya beberapa kali dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Benar saja, kini seisi kantin memang tengah menatap mereka. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Aaa baiklah kau benar. Tapi tetap saja kau harus menceritakan masalahmu padaku, Baka. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu. Memangnya kau telah menemukan sahabat baru hah?" tanya Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memainkan jarinya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu dengan datar.

"Satu-satunya sahabatku adalah nasi, wortel, telur gulung, dan sumpit," jawab Sakura sambil menghela napas sejenak. "Dan jangan lupakan tomat, juga garam–"

"Ya ya baiklah. Hentikan ocehanmu mengenai beragam bahan makanan itu. Sepertinya pantat ayam itu sudah meracuni pikiranmu ya?"

"Umm," gumam Sakura. Gadis itu sengaja menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Ia benar-benar lelah karena baru saja mendapat hukuman dari Anko _sensei_ untuk mengoreksi seluruh lembaran soal matematika milik teman-temannya itu.

"Jadi.. hari ini kau membuatkan apa untuknya?"

"Onigiri dengan irisan tomat dan daging cincang untuk isinya."

Ino manggut-manggut. "_Ne_ Sakura, apa kau tidak penasaran mengapa Anko _sensei_ mengumbar aibmu di depan orang banyak?"

"Aib yang mana maksudmu? Aibku terlalu banyak untuk kuingat satu persatu.. lagipula orang-orang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kurasa."

Sakura mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan meraih gelas berisi jus mangga miliknya. Kemudian menegaknya hingga tersisa setengah gelas lagi.

"Itu karena ia pernah melihatmu berduaan dengan Sasuke di atap sekolah," bisik Ino dengan begitu antusias. Walaupun berbisik, namun suara gadis pirang itu masih dapat didengar oleh 2 – 3 meja disebelah mereka.

"Oh. Lalu?"

"Beliau juga pernah melihatmu diantar pulang saat hujan deras 2 minggu lalu."

"Hmm begitu rupanya."

"Terus beliau juga–woii kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?!" ujar Ino sewot. Kemudian ia mengambil sepiring kentang yang kini hanya tersisa beberapa batang lagi.

"Dengar..," respon Sakura sambil mengelap jari serta bibirnya yang terkena saus sambal.

"Aaa kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Aku belum menyerahkan bento untuknya, dan ia pasti sedang menggerutu saat ini."

Gadis itu pun segera beranjak dari bangku dan tak mempedulikan beberapa gadis yang tengah berbisik-bisik karena tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Ino. Walaupun ia memiliki banyak penggemar, namun tak sedikit pula yang menghinanya di belakang. Namun Sakura tak terlalu mempedulikan mereka. Selagi para _anti-fans_ itu tak mencelekainya, gadis itu tak mau ambil pusing mengenai keberadaan mereka.

"E-eh tunggu? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai.. ah sudahlah."

.

.

"Bento untukmu," kata Sakura sembari menyerahkan kotak bekal yang biasa pada pemuda yang memiliki sepasang _onyx_ itu. Sasuke pun menerima kotak bekal itu dan mengamati gadi itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Apa ada kabar baik?" tanyanya sambil membuka kotak bekal berwarna biru tua itu.

"Hah?"

"Kau terlihat sangat _kalem_ hari ini. Rasanya aneh tidak mendengar ocehanmu sehari saja."

"Ahahaha bukan begitu Tuan Muda Uchiha yang terhormat, aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk mengoceh hari ini dikarenakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk."

"Hn."

Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku karena seharian duduk dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan itu. Kalau saja hal itu bukan untuk nilai tambahan ujian sekolahnya, ia akan menolak untuk mengerjakan semua itu.

"Memangnya kau tak lelah Sasuke? Kita kan setiap hari harus melahap habis tugas serta lembaran soal-soal. Belum lagi saat di bimbingan belajar. Uuhh.. semua ini membuatku semakin gila saja."

"Bukankah kau memang sudah gila ya?"

"Ahahaha sialan. Nanti tolong bangunkan aku saat kau sudah selesai ya. Aku ingin istirahat sejenak disini."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk segera singgah di alam mimpi. Mengingat bahwa gadis itu memang sangat mudah untuk terlelap dimana pun dan kapan pun. Sasuke menutup kotak bekalnya dan meletakkan tepat di sebelah gadis itu. Ia menulis sesuatu pada memo nya, lalu merobek kertas tersebut dan menyelipkannya di bawah kotak bekal itu.

Sebelum berdiri ia menyempatkan diri untuk berjongkok dan menatap lama gadis yang kini tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sebuah senyum tertarik tipis di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kening gadis itu dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Ini sangat lezat."

.

.

.

"Ooh tidak! Jam berapa sekarang?!" seru Sakura panik. Ia buru-buru menatap arlojinya dan langsung mendesah pelan saat mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang.

"Kenapa si Baka itu tak membangunkan ku _sih_? Aku pasti habis dimarahi si _monster_ itu karena telah melewatkan pelajarannya."

Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur hingga pukul 3 sore? Percuma saja ia masuk kelas sekarang, karena 30 menit lagi kelas akan segera bubar. Seharusnya ia memasang alarm saja. Bukannya mempercayakannya pada si pantat ayam itu. Sakura benar-benar kesal.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat ada kertas yang tertindih kotak bekal miliknya. Ia pun segera mengambil kertas itu dan sebuah senyum pun langsung tersungging di bibir mungilnya itu. Entah kenapa satu kalimat singkat yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu mampu menghilangkan kerutan di wajahnya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar.

.

_Lumayan, buatkan aku yang lebih enak lagi untuk makan siang besok._

_-Sasuke-_

_._

.

.

"Aaa biar ku tebak, kau pasti mau mengantarkan kotak bekal itu untuk si pantat ayam itu kan?" hadang Ino sebelum Sakura sempat keluar kelas.

"Seperti dugaanmu."

"Dengar Sakura, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu keberatan jika kau jadian dengan si pantat ayam itu. Hanya saja, ia itu cukup populer di kalangan para gadis di sekolah ini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak pernah jadian dengannya. Lagipula hubungan kami tak sedekat itu."

"Ya ya ya kau sudah mengatakan hal itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau hubunganmu memang _tak sedekat itu_ dengannya, kenapa kau terus membuatkannya bento?"

"Kami punya perjanjian–"

"Sadarlah Sakura! Semua ini sudah berjalan hampir 3 bulan sejak kau terjatuh dari tangga! Masa' ia tidak kunjung memaafkanmu sih?" potong Ino. Jujur saja, gadis itu cukup kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang terbilang sangat tidak peka.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menghentikan _rutinitasku_ ini?"

"_Rutinitas_? Kau bahkan menyebutnya sebagai _rutinitas_? Aku tak tahu pemuda brengsek macam apa yang telah merubah sahabatku ini menjadi _istri_ yang baik. Namun jika ada hal buruk yang menimpamu, dia benar-benar akan kucincang habis dan kujadikan bahan tambahan untuk okonomiyaki," jelas gadis _blonde_ itu sambil berlalalu dari Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas pelan sambil menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa Ino sangat menentangnya dengan mengatakan hal tak masuk akal seperti itu. Hei, memangnya ada yang berani dengan gadis peraih medali emas cabang karate?

.

.

.

"Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan gadis pirang itu?" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela makannya. Sementara Sakura hanya mengerjap kedua matanya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Jangan sok tau deh."

Sasuke meletakkan kotak bekalnya dan menatap gadis musim semi itu dengan _intens_. "Kenapa? Dia tak menyetujui hubungan kita?"

Sakura kembali terperangah saat mendengar kalimat yang mengalir begitu saja dari mulut pemuda itu. Hubungan? Kenapa selama ini Sakura tak pernah memikirkannya? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Teman? Sahabat? Atau sepasang kekasih?

"Ng Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Hn."

"Ano.. menurutmu kita ini apa?"

"Hn? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, jenis hubungan kita apa? Teman, sahabat, atau–"

"Kekasih. Kita sepasang kekasih," tegas Sasuke.

Sakura melongo saat pemuda itu memotong kalimatnya. "E-eh!?"

"Hn. Kenapa? Kau tak menyukainya?"

"B-bukan itu maksudku! Aku suka kok! E-eh maksudku err ya terserah kau saja."

Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajahnya saat ini. Jika kau ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, wajah Sakura sudah berubah menjadi sangat merah. Mungkin Sasuke akan mengira bahwa gadis itu tomat jika ia melihatnya.

Tanpa Sakura tahu, Sasuke kini tengah tersenyum simpul sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak secara _abnormal_ itu. Rupanya pemuda itu mati-matian membuang harga dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Benar-benar sangat ketidak Uchiha an.

.

.

.

"Psstt tahu tidak, katanya Sakura _senpai_ jadian loh sama Sasuke _senpai_. Sudah seminggu pula!"

"Serius tuh? Aku tak percaya _senpai_ akan menikung kita seperti ini."

"Iya benar! Eh eh itu ada orangnya, aku jadi benci sama _senpai _huh."

Sakura menatap lurus loker di hadapannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan suara-suara sumbang itu, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa mengelak. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di loker, seorang gadis langsung berdiri di hadapan Sakura dengan mata yang terlihat sangat basah.

"T-tayuya.."

"_Senpai_, apa berita itu benar?"

"Itu.."

"Jadi begitu rupanya. Baiklah, kuharap _senpai_ bisa bahagia dengan Sasuke _kun_. Aku permisi."

"Tunggu, Tayuya!"

Oh tidak, ini benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

"Ukh.. ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! Mereka bahkan membicarakanku dimana pun aku berada. Memangnya tidak ada topik pembicaraan lebih bagus apa?" gerutu Sakura sambil menegak minuman kaleng miliknya.

"Hhh.. sudah kukatakan sejak awal kan? Beginilah yang akan terjadi jika kau keras kepala Sakura.."

"Tapi mereka tak melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti dugaanmu."

"Menggosip tentang dirimu?"

"Aaa ya kecuali itu hehe. Umm maksudku seperti mendorongku dari tangga atau menceburkanku ke kolam belakang," ujar Sakura tenang.

"Dasar kau ini.. memangnya kau mau semua itu terjadi hah?!" seru Ino galak. Sakura bahkan dapat melihat kening gadis itu sedikit berkedut.

"Baiklah.. kau kan tak perlu membentakku seperti ini."

Ino mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Arghh! Seharusnya aku memaksamu agar menjadi anggota _club_ JCB saja! Dengan begitu kau tak akan mengalami hal ini!"

"Uumm tidak, terima kasih."

"SA-KU-RA!"

"Huuaaa!"

.

.

.  
"Si pantat ayam itu kemana sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Sakura sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya. Siang tadi ia menerima pesan singkat dari pemuda itu. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan sepulang nanti di koridor dekat tangga lantai yang menghubungkan antara lantai 3 dan 2. Namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu sedari tadi.

Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa ia tengah diintai sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kendali dan terjatuh dengan sempurna menimpa beberapa anak tangga hingga terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai 2.

.

.

.

"Yo Teme, memangnya kau habis mengirimi pesan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura _chan_ di tangga?" tanya Naruto pada saat mereka sedang berkumpul di _cafe_ biasa.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Coba lihat ini," ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan pesan keluar dari ponsel Sasuke. "Kau mengiriminya pesan pukul 15:15 p.m tadi."

Alis Sasuke langsung bertaut saat melihat pesan itu. Ia sama sekali tak ingat mengajak Sakura bertemu. Memang, tadi ponselnya sempat ia pinjami pada Karin dengan alasan ponselnya sedang _lowbat_–oh tidak.

"Oii Teme! Kau mau kemana Teme?"

"Cepat panggilkan ambulan Dobe! Ada seseorang yang terluka di sekolah!"

"E-eh?!"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan kesana kemari dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia sangat kacau dan tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hari ini, seseorang yang sangat ia sanyangi terluka parah karenanya. Kalau saja ia tak meminjamkan ponselnya pada Karin.. kalau saja ia tak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu.. ah tidak, mungkin kalau saja mereka tak saling bertubrukan hari itu, mungkin sekarang gadis itu sedang menonton serial drama _favorite_ nya.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah menatapnya tajam. Keringat bercucuran dengan deras dari pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia sangat tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit.

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pemuda itu. Kedua rahangnya langsung mengeras. Namun ia sadar bahwa ia memang pantas mendapatkan tamparan menyakitkan itu.

"Kau.. sejak awal aku sangat tak setuju dengan hubungan kalian berdua!" teriak Ino sambil menunjuk wajah pemuda itu penuh amarah.

"Kalau saja hari itu aku kami lewat sayap Barat, tentu hal ini tak akan terjadi."

"Mungkin jika kau tak mengajaknya berdebat hari itu, ia tak akan jatuh menimpaku juga."

"Apa katamu?!" teriak Ino yang mulai kehilangan kendali. Naruto dan Sai pun mengahalangi gadis itu agar tidak melayangkan tamparannya lagi.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan menatap gadis yang amarahnya tengah meluap-luap itu dengan tenang. "Dengar, semua ini sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Aku juga memikirkan hal serupa denganmu. Jika aku tak bertemu dengannya hari itu, mungkin ia sedang menonton drama nya sekarang."

"Tapi aku baru saja tersadar. Jika hari itu kami tidak bertemu, kurasa kami akan bertemu di hari lain, juga di tempat lain. Karena ini yang disebut dengan takdir. Kita memang tak bisa mengubahnya, namun kita bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Sakura."

Ino langsung terdiam dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Pemuda ini memang benar. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendoakan yang terbaik bagi gadis itu. Walaupun mungkin adalah sebuah kemungkinan terburuk.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 jam, namun operasi bagi gadis malang itu belum kunjung selesai. Lantunan doa juga tak henti-hentinya mereka panjatkan untuk keselamatan serta keberhasilan operasi ini. Tiba-tiba saja seorang dokter keluar dan langsung di sambut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Syukurlah, operasinya berhasil. Nona Sakura akan segera siuman sekitar 2 jam lagi. Setelah itu, kalian boleh langsung menjenguknya."

Sasuke langsung menghela napas lega saat mendengar hal itu. ia benar-benar bersyukur atas mukjizat yang telah Tuhan berikan padanya. Pemuda itu pun berjanji akan menjaga gadisnya dan tak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun melukainya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau kan tak perlu menjemputku ke kelas," rajuk Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya juga sengaja ia lipat di depan dada.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh sambil memberikan sentilan kecil pada kening lebar gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia semakin gemas padanya jika ia merajuk seperti itu.

"Sakit Baka!"

"Kenapa kau merajuk seperti ini hm? Bukankah kau merasa senang jika aku perhatian padamu?"

"Memang sih.. tapi jangan menunjukkannya di depan kelas dong! Itu sangat memalukan Sasuke!"

Kedua tangan gadis itu sengaja ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang sedari tadi berwarna merah padam. Sesekali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu pelan. Sasuke kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan menutupi wajahmu seperti itu. Aku kan jadi tak bisa menatap wajah cantikmu, Sakura _chan_."

"Hentikan gombalan murahanmu itu, Baka!"

"Aaa ada apa dengan bibirmu hm? Kenapa kau tekuk seperti itu? Atau kau mau aku.."

Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia malah mengerucutkan seluruh jari di tangan kanan dan kiri, kemudian menyatukannya secara berulang-ulang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah gadis itu menjadi semakin merah.

"A-apa maksudmu?! A-aku mau ke kantin dulu ah! Perutku sudah lapar!"

"Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura _chan_. Tunggu aku~"

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke no Baka! Huaaa!"

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

Akhirnya fic yang saya buat untuk menyemarakkan BTC tahun ini pun selesai~ Yeay! :3 Entah fic ini melanggar peraturan atau tidak -_- tapi sudahlah~ saya hanya ingin ikut meramaikan event aja kok~! Semoga kalian suka ya~ ^^

Sekian~


End file.
